


"My First Choice"

by HeatherAster



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Choices, Episode: s02e08 The Blood of Juana the Mad, F/M, Friendship, Girlhood dreams, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherAster/pseuds/HeatherAster
Summary: UPDATE:  Epilogue added! (see Chapter 5)Phryne and Mac present Jack with an unusual proposal, offering great risk and great reward. Three people, three choices, three sets of sacrifices.++++This is my first posted fic for MFMM.  The idea came to me one afternoon and I'd completed these 4 chapters in 48 hours.  Look forward to hearing your comments.
Relationships: Elizabeth MacMillan & Jack Robinson, Jack Robinson/Elizabeth MacMillan, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1/4/2020: I was asked by a couple people if I would add more to this story. I considered an Epilogue, but waited for inspiration. I found that inspiration in the gorgeous and heart-tugging fic titled, “Skipping Stones on Still Water”, specifically Chapters 1 & 3, by 221A_brina. If you haven’t read that, please search it up on this site and take time to absorb it – it’s utterly wonderful. It’s certainly not a prerequisite, but definitely informational.

My First Choice  
CH 1  
++++

“Thank you, Dr. Mac,” said the girl, throwing her arms around Mac’s neck for a hug. She was nine years old, and had broken her leg while jumping off her front porch steps, just a few feet off the ground. Based on the child’s disheveled appearance when she’d been brought in, and the family’s home address, Mac suspected the family was too poor to afford proper nutrition, like milk and other dairy products, to strengthen her growing bones. 

“You are welcome, Eliza,” Mac smiled. “I’m certain you’ll be right as rain in no time.” The nurses had cleaned the girl up and braided her pretty hair and her smile was contagious. The simple joy and gratitude of her new flock of patients was one of the reasons Mac was happy to have been transferred to the Children’s Ward. 

At first, however, she hadn’t been thrilled about it at all. The cynical façade she’d built up over the years had hardened her toward children, but after a few weeks working with them, she had been surprised how quickly she’d softened. The children didn’t judge her, were happy to see her, and some of the older ones even laughed at her snide comments. She was honest with them about their ailments and what their treatments would be, and they appreciated her candor. 

Six months had passed since her transfer to the Children’s Ward. Phryne and Jack had returned from their adventures in London and elsewhere, and their loved-up state had Mac feeling alone again. Despite her lack of interest in men, she had always imagined herself as a mother, and at her recent birthday she realized the window of opportunity to fulfil that dream in her life was closing. It was why she was driving to Phryne and Jack’s for dinner that night. 

“So, Jack,” Phryne said as the three of them were lounging in the parlor at Wardlow with their after-dinner drinks. “There’s something Mac and I would like to discuss with you.”

“I don’t do threesomes,” Jack quipped, and Phryne’s eyes widened quickly.

“Oh, then maybe Mac and I have two things to discuss with you,” she bantered back, to which Mac let out a hearty laugh. 

“Now I really don’t like the sound of this,” Jack said, his voice wary.

“Do you remember the murder of Dr. Katz at the medical college last year?” Phryne asked, topping off their whiskeys. 

“I do,” Jack nodded. 

“Do you remember a conversation the three of us had here after it was all over?” 

“Maybe,” he said, looking back and forth between the women, his mind digging furiously for the memory.

“During that conversation,” Phryne continued. “Mac mentioned that in order to salvage the college’s reputation, she would have to procreate with the nearest brilliant white male. Do you remember that?”

“I do now,” Jack said, still wary. He took a longer sip of whiskey as the memory slammed to the forefront of his mind. The topic of discussion was becoming clearer by the second. “I believe you had your first choice already selected, Doctor,” he said, arching his eyebrow at her as he took another swig.

“And that hasn’t changed,” Mac replied, returning his look with a steady gaze of her own. 

“Therefore, Jack,” Phryne said, playing the mediator. “Mac would like you to consider assisting her in achieving her goal of bearing a brilliant child.”

A year ago Jack would have considered it a cold and clinical approach to what he’d always believed to be one of the blessings of marriage. Now, however, he’d come to realize that marriage isn’t always the ultimate commitment, and family is not always blood. The idea of a woman like Mac seeking a man to help her bear a child simply because she wanted one made sense in his Phryne-infused world. 

He sympathized with Mac in her desire to have a child, but his commitment to Phryne was a duty he was loath to breach. And why was Phryne willing to broker this arrangement knowing what had to be involved? He finished off his drink in one swig, hoping it would allow this conversation to develop some semblance of believability. 

“Would you like to hear the conditions of the deal?” Mac said into the silence his thoughts had created. Her voice softer than usual. 

“Go on,” Jack said, as Phryne poured more whiskey into his and Mac’s glasses. 

“Without getting too clinical,” Mac said, clearing her throat as she prepared to speak to the delicate topic. Jack sensed she was mirroring his own aversion, though for entirely different reasons. “I’ll keep track of my cycle for optimal timing and maybe we can make it work on the first or second try. I’ll accept whatever level of involvement you choose, from test results to pre-natal medical updates, to child-rearing.”

“If I agree to assist you this way,” Jack said, “I will want to be involved with my child.” He hadn’t meant it to come across so stridently, but the realization was starting to sink in. If he chose to do this, and it was successful, he would become a father. There was much to think about. 

“I hoped you would say that,” Mac said, looking away as her eyes watered. She sniffed back her emotions and looked right at him. “Think about it,” she said, back to business. “We can have any legal documents drafted that you like if you say yes.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then I’ll ask you for a referral and we’ll never have to speak of it again.”

“Fair enough.” Jack glanced at Phryne. She was looking at Mac with deep concern for her oldest friend. He knew this wasn’t a frivolous request, and he intended to consider it seriously. 

Mac excused herself for the evening and took a cab home. In her absence, Jack and Phryne sat silently in the parlor as the clock ticked and the fire crackled. 

“What do you think, Jack,” Phryne said quietly. 

“I don’t know, I…,” he began. “I’m not the only man in Melbourne to fit her genetic requirements.”

“No, but you heard her relief when you said you’d want to be involved. She knows what kind of man you are and that’s the kind of man she wants involved with her child. Even if she went with someone else, would you have any doubt that child would be spending time with us instead of some random stranger?”

“Even without the mechanics of actually creating the child,” he said, “the idea of wanting someone simply for their genetic and personality strengths, and not a marriage or at least a lifelong commitment, is difficult for me to contemplate.” He looked down at the last swig in his glass and tossed it back. He set his glass down and waved Phryne off when she went to refill it. 

“Jack, this isn’t about you, though, really,” she said carefully. “It’s about Mac. When we were just girls, she used to talk about having babies, just like the rest of us girls did, but when we played house, she wanted to be the unmarried next door neighbor with a houseful of children and no man in sight. When we were old enough to learn about how babies were actually made, that was when she started to give up on her dream. We talked about it a lot, both of us promising never to need men, even knowing we would have to give up some of those dreams and create new ones.”

Jack was looking at the fire, listening and thinking. Phryne let him digest her words for a moment before going on. 

“Of course you know how things have turned out for me,” she said. “I need you more than I ever expected to need anyone. Now Mac’s life is changing, too. You know she’s been working in the Children’s Ward for the last few months,” she said and Jack nodded. “The experience has reawakened her desire to be a mother. She’s a different person, I know you’ve noticed it.” Jack nodded again. “She’s happier and less cynical, but now she’s also acutely aware of what’s missing in her life. As her best friend, I just want to see her happy.”

“Have you even considered what that means for us?” Jack asked, a twinge of pain in his voice. 

“I have,” she said, her voice solemn. “It means allowing a conscious but temporary violation of our commitment and duty to each other.”

Jack squeezed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, then sighed deeply. 

“Phryne, you know how serious I am about you and about us, and what we’ve both gone through to get where we are. How can you even consider something like this?”

“Because I know you, Jack,” she said. “I know that you’re more forward-thinking than you are willing to admit, and that you will do what you can to help a friend.”

“If it was anything else, you know I would help Mac anyway I could, but I’m not sure sleeping with her is something I can do.” 

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t let you do it,” he insisted. “Not everyone can keep an emotional distance about sex like you can.”

“Jack,” she said, offended. “Is that how you think of me when we’re in bed? Emotionally distant?”

“Well, no, that’s not what I meant,” he said, trying to pry his foot from his mouth. “What I meant was, what we have is more than just physical, Phryne.” He stood up and went to sit next to her on the settee and took her hand. “It’s deeply emotional, you know that, right? At least for me.”

“I know, Jack,” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You helped me rediscover my emotions.” 

“So then why would you want to jeopardize that?”

“Because I have faith in your ability to compartmentalize,” she said. 

“I think you’ve cured me of that,” he said. She reached up to stroke his face and allowed a small chuckle. 

“Your commitment to duty is one of the things I love about you, Jack,” she said. “But I know you will make the right decision. And if you choose to help Mac, you have my support.”

“If I choose to help Mac, it won’t just be for one or two … visits,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “If it’s successful, it will be a lifelong commitment to a child I’ve brought into the world. Or at least, eighteen years or so. That might cause problems for some of the plans we have together, you and I.”

“I understand. I’m sure we can work things out.” 

“And your optimism is one of the things I love about you,” he smiled. He let a moment pass in silence before he spoke again. “You know how you mentioned you and Mac having girlhood dreams of having children?”

“Yes.”

“Have you completely given up on yours?” he asked. 

“I hadn’t really thought about it since I was a young girl before the war,” she said. 

“Did you ever think that I may have wished to have children of my own,” he said. “With the woman I love?”

“Oh, Jack,” she said, her heart going out to him as realization finally struck. “We never talked about it, I just assumed… Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Well, you’ve asked me to consider helping Mac have a child, so in return I’m going ask you to consider having our child. Not as a favor for a friend, but as a way to show the world how much we love each other.”

“I never thought of it like that before,” she mused. 

“I didn’t have the words for it until tonight, but that’s how I feel about it.”

“It’s beautiful, Jack,” she said. “I will consider it.”

“Good, now, let’s go upstairs and practice.” 

+++


	2. Chapter 2

My First Choice  
CH 2  
++++

Jack signed his name for the final time on the legal documents prepared by a discrete lawyer he and Mac had mutually agreed upon. It was just the three of them in the room, as Phryne had mostly recused herself once Jack had made his decision.

The decision had the potential to change Jack’s life forever, in ways both good and bad, but he had known that going in. If he had known when he was twenty what it meant to sign on with the Army he wouldn’t have done it, and the changes that had brought to his life had been no less dramatic than this would be. Now, almost twenty years and a lot of life later, he was much better prepared for this turn of events. 

“Thank you, Inspector,” the lawyer said, stacking all the papers between his hands and tapping them on the table. He folded that final set like the others, slid them into an envelope and handed them to Jack. “Here are your copies. Doctor, here are your copies.” Both took their envelopes and tucked them into the inside pockets of their suit jackets, sharing a small smile across the table from each other. 

“If you have any further questions or concerns, or decide on any changes, simply let me know,” he gathered his brief case, coat and hat and turned to leave. “Good day,” he said, and he was gone. Mac and Jack sat in silence for a few moments of contemplation, the weight of their decision coming to rest on their shoulders. 

“Friday, seven pm, Regency Plaza Hotel,” Mac said, sliding a business card across the table to him. “I’ll be in the bar.”

“All right, then,” Jack nodded. It was only four days away.

“Try not to take it too seriously, Jack,” she said, her sass returning. “Don’t worry, there will be plenty of alcohol.”

He allowed a snorted chuckle and a wry smile. 

“I have to get back to the hospital,” she said and got up to leave. Jack rose to his feet as well. 

“Can I give you a lift?”

“Let’s not make this any more awkward,” she quipped, tipped her hat and left. 

“Not sure how that would be possible,” Jack said into the silence. He gathered his own coat and hat and slowly made his way down to the street and drove home. 

The house was quiet when he entered, which was fine with him. Phryne had decided to go to a beauty spa for the day, and Mr. Butler was probably at the market. Jack went to his study, a former storage room off the kitchen that Phryne had converted for him when they’d moved back to Melbourne, and flopped down in his chair and rubbed his face.

He thought he’d come to terms with his decision weeks ago, but having signed a legal contract made it even more real. All his rationalizations and justifications couldn’t touch his deeply held sense of morality. To make it worse, Phryne had seemingly dismissed his request that she consider bearing a child of their own. He’d tried to bring it up a couple times, but she’d avoided his questions or changed the subject. That had hurt, and had made his decision to help Mac even easier because, in a way, he was helping himself. And why shouldn’t he do that once in a while?

He shook his head and rubbed his face again, groaning in frustration. He loved Phryne with a depth and intensity he’d never expected, but her independent streak seemed to come out at the worst times. He sighed and took the packet of documents out of his pocket and fingered the edge of the envelope. 

Part of the agreement included six attempts before the contract would become null and void. That seemed like a lot, but he knew it was reasonable. He hoped it wouldn’t take more than one or two times. It wasn’t just what they were doing that grated against his conscience. If he were to be seen by someone of influence, it would look very bad for all three of them. He and Phryne had not officially married, so technically he was free to meet with any woman he chose, but everyone knew he and Phryne were together, especially since his police car was parked out in front of Wardlow every night. He hated the idea that anyone would think less of Phryne, or question Doctor Mac’s suitability for medical service, simply because they would misconstrue a private agreement among friends. 

It was a chance he was willing to take, however. The thought of having a child, even if not with Phryne, had come to wield a certain amount of power over him. He got up and opened the safe and tucked the legal documents inside. Then he went to the grate and used Mac’s business card as kindling for a fire. He wouldn’t forget the date and time. 

+++

“Hello, Jack!” Phryne bubbled, breezing into his study an hour later, aglow from her day at the spa. It never failed, no matter what mood he was in, his heart flopped over whenever she entered a room. He pushed back his chair and she alighted on his lap, encircling his neck with her arms. 

“How was your day?” he asked after she bent to kiss him. 

“So relaxing,” she said. “And so much good gossip,” she added, her eyes twinkling. He noticed she didn’t ask him how his day was. She knew about the meeting with the lawyer – he wasn’t hiding anything from her – but she was choosing to avoid discussing it, for which he was thankful.

“Care for a drink?” he asked, holding up his empty glass that he’d been nursing for a while. 

“No, not right now,” she demurred. “But I am hungry. Come have a snack with me in the kitchen.”

They went to the kitchen where Mr. Butler was removing another tray of Jack’s favorite cookies from the oven. A pot of cocoa was already on the stove, and the three of them discussed the day’s news over cookies and cocoa. 

“When does your next class at the police academy start?” Phryne asked him. “Next week isn’t it?”

“Yes, Monday,” Jack nodded. “I was going over my instructional plans when you came in.”

“The Victoria Police Force couldn’t have a better instructor,” Mr. Butler stated. 

“We’ll see,” Jack said. “There are a lot of new techniques and technology coming out of Scotland Yard, so this class of cadets will have a steep learning curve.” 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to run upstairs for a few moments,” Phryne said, a look of concern crossing her face, but quickly replaced with a forced smile. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She made her way to the back stairs and Jack listened as her footsteps headed for the second floor hallway bathroom. 

“Do you think she’s feeling all right, Mr. Butler?”

“She doesn’t seem to be completely herself lately,” Mr. Butler said. “She’s not eating as much as usual, I’ve noticed, especially not breakfast. She used to love my omelets.”

“I’ve noticed she’s not drinking as much either. I offered her a glass of whiskey when she came home and she declined. That’s not like her.”

“I think it would be wise to ask her about it. It’s not my place to intrude, but maybe she needs to see a doctor.” 

Mr. Butler’s mention of a doctor brought his agreement with Dr. MacMillan back to his mind and his stomach twisted. Phryne being ill would only add another layer of guilt and worry to his already overburdened conscience. She was his first priority, however, and he thanked Mr. Butler and headed up the stairs himself. 

“Are you all right, my love?” he asked her when she exited the bathroom. 

“Have you been waiting out here the whole time?” she asked, startled. 

“No, but I couldn’t help noticing you didn’t seem to be feeling well when you left the kitchen.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she rolled her eyes and waved her hand to dismiss his concern. 

“Is it?” he said. “Come talk with me,” he took her hand and led her to the settee in their bedroom. “You’ve been spending a lot of time helping those poor children over in Collingwood, are you sure maybe you haven’t picked up something from one of them?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t Jack. Honestly, it’s nothing to be concerned about,” she said again. “I probably ate too many cucumber sandwiches at the spa today, they were quite good.”

“You didn’t have a drink with me in the study this afternoon either,” he said. “And you’ve been drinking a lot less over the last few weeks.”

“Are you keeping track now?” she asked, a bit defensive.

“No, but when Phryne Fisher refuses a drink, it’s worth noting.”

“I read an article that too much alcohol can cause weight gain,” she said. “I’m just trying to keep my girlish figure.”

“You are lying to me,” he smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek. “I know it.”

“Can you stop being a detective for once and just believe me?” she asked, her voice soft and conciliatory. “I appreciate your concern, but I would tell you if something was wrong. I promise.”

“All right,” he said after searching her eyes. “Come here.” He pulled her close and held her tight, inhaling her scent. “I love you more than anything,” he said, his rough whisper surprising even himself. 

“I love you, too,” she replied. 

+++

“Thank you, it’s perfect,” Mac said to Renee’ Fleuri examining her new outfit in the full length mirror. She had requested a simple and elegant ensemble featuring black trousers, and Renee’ had found her an exquisite pair in a heavy crepe de chine that draped well, a silky, almost see-through blouse, and a black satin bolero jacket. Mac felt girly, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a fashionable woman she’d want to know better. 

Phryne had encouraged her to consider softer clothes for her appointment with Jack, and now she knew why. A man’s eyes are where everything begins, and she wanted to make things easier for him. She couldn’t go as far as an evening gown, like Phryne had suggested. She didn’t want him to think of Phryne. What she saw in the mirror was much more her style yet decidedly feminine. She hoped it would be enough. 

It had taken several weeks for Jack to make his decision, and Mac had been overwhelmed with gratitude that he’d said yes. She tried to keep her emotions in check when he’d told her, during a brief meeting in his office behind closed doors, but she’d been unable to prevent a few tears of relief. He’d quickly handed her his handkerchief, ever the gentleman, and she was grateful for the small kindness. 

“If we’re successful,” he’d said, “I want to be involved as much as possible.”

“Of course,” she’d agreed. “Write down your terms and we’ll find a good lawyer.”

He’d nodded and she stood up to go and he stood to get the door for her. She’d wanted to hug him, but not with the door now open. 

“Thank you,” she’d mouthed the words that were never going to be enough, and escaped to the street. 

Several more weeks had passed before the lawyer was contracted and documents drafted, and Mac was seeing less and less of Phryne. She understood. As much as Phryne would have fought to help her, campaigned for her cause with Jack, once Jack had said yes, realization had hit them all hard. She’d spoken and met with Jack half a dozen times since then, and Phryne only twice. 

One of those times was last week, when Phryne had dropped by to see her at the hospital to discuss Mac’s appointment with Jack. She’d made the suggestion about what to wear, but she’d also tried to tell Mac some of things Jack liked.

“Stop right there,” Mac had insisted. “The last thing we need is anything to remind him of you at that moment.” Phryne had been stunned and worked her jaw up and down as if to say something, but couldn’t find the words. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Mac had said. “I’ll take your suggestion about buying a new outfit, but that’s all. I know how it all works.”

“Very well, then,” Phryne had said, chastened. Mac sat at her desk and rubbed her face with her hands. She hadn’t imagined things would be so challenging. 

“It’s just sex,” she’d told herself over and over. But it was oh, so much more than that.

She could always say no, she reasoned, keep her lifelong friend and give up on her dream. Somehow, she knew Phryne would call her foolish and crazy, when the opportunity was presenting itself. Risk was Phryne’s stock and trade, while managing risk was hers. This was new territory for Mac, taking a risk, but the reward would be the fulfillment of a lifelong dream.

Mac sighed as she carried her new outfit out the door of House of Fleuri and headed home. In the morning she’d make an appointment to have her hair and makeup done before she checked into the hotel Friday afternoon. She’d checked and rechecked her cycle, her body temperature, and all the medical charts and books she could get her hands on. She had one chance this month, so she wanted everything to fall into place. 

+++

Jack lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He and Phryne had made love earlier and she was now snoring softly and peacefully. His mind, however, was anything but peaceful. 

She’d told him she’d booked a few days away at Queenscliff with her Aunt Prudence to visit friends, preferring to be out of town while he was supposed to be meeting Mac. Not that he could blame her. He wouldn’t want to see his face walking in the door after that, either. Trouble was, he knew how much he’d need her afterward, and coming home to an empty house and cold bed would be awful. 

He sighed. Fortunately he had the classes at the Police Academy to keep him busy for the rest of the week, and he was advising on a couple cases, as well. Saturday morning, he was going to help Hugh and Dot with some repairs around their home – his old bungalow that they’d been able to buy from him when he and Phryne had returned to Melbourne. He knew the place like the back of his hand, and looked forward to helping. Plus he would have another chance to see their new baby, Robert Alistair Collins. Hugh and Dot had asked him and Phryne to be the child’s godparents, to which they’d readily agreed. It seemed there were children everywhere he looked in his life, except where he wanted one – in his own home. 

He rolled toward Phryne and caressed her shoulder. “Please,” he whispered. “Please consider it.” She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, and he was happy enough that she’d seemed to respond. He tucked one arm under her neck and the other around her waist and held her close. No matter what happened, she would always be his first choice. 

+++


	3. Chapter 3

My First Choice  
CH 3  
++++

Jack walked into the lobby of the newly opened Regency Plaza Hotel in downtown Melbourne and headed for the bar. Looking around he didn’t see Mac anywhere and checked his watch. When he looked up again, he saw a woman at a table in a corner give him a small wave. 

“Doctor MacMillan,” he said, coming to stand next to the table. “I didn’t recognize you at first.”

“Have a seat, Inspector,” she said with an elegant wave of her hand. She was wearing a simple black silk jacket over a filmy white blouse, black trousers and red heeled shoes. Her hair had been professionally done and Jack caught a whiff of perfume. 

“You look lovely this evening, Doctor,” he said, not displeased with this turn of events. 

“I thought you might appreciate it,” she smiled. A waiter brought a tray with a pair of drinks that she had ordered ahead of time. “Drink up,” she said, lifting her glass. “We’re going to need it.”

“Indeed,” Jack agreed. He hadn’t been certain what the evening would bring, but he was certain in his decision to help Mac with her goal of becoming a mother. He was trusting the alcohol to help him forget about Phryne for a few hours. 

“There’s a bottle waiting in my room as well,” she said. “When we’re ready.” They chatted comfortably for a while, sharing stories about murder victims, crime and medicine, laughing about some of the less-than-intelligent criminals Jack had arrested, and avoiding mention of their mutual friend at all costs. 

After a few drinks, Mac was feeling relaxed. She reached out and put her hand on Jack’s. “Ready?” she asked, and he nodded. 

They left the bar and Jack ducked his head as he followed her to the elevators. She unlocked her room and firmly relocked the door behind them. The lights were low and the bed had been turned down, and Jack’s conscience started to prickle. 

“Thank you,” he said as Mac handed him a drink, reading his mind. 

She took her jacket off, revealing a sleeveless blouse and her trim figure. “Shall we get more comfortable?” she asked, holding out her hand for his topcoat and hat. He handed them over and she hung them by the door, and Jack noticed a slight sashay in her step. He removed his jacket and vest, loosened his tie and collar, and took another swig of his drink. 

She sat in front of the vanity mirror and started pulling pins out of her hair. Jack watched as she slowly undid the curls at the base of her neck and allowed her hair to fall free. He knew it was red, but seeing her long tresses move as she ran her fingers through it intensified the auburn glow that floated around her shoulders. The buzz in his head had suddenly relocated to deep in his gut.

“You know,” Mac said, coming to stand very close to him, her voice soft and coy. “After all my years in medicine, I can usually tell how a person is built, even with all their clothes on. Your intelligence isn’t the only thing that has intrigued me, Jack.”

“I didn’t know you had an interest in that sort of thing,” he said.

“I can certainly appreciate a beautiful body, male or female,” she said, sliding her hands up his chest and grinning. “I’m versatile.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” he said, placing his hands on her waist. 

“More whiskey?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded and she refilled his glass. He swigged it down in one gulp, closed his eyes as it burned its way down his throat then returned his hands to her waist. This time he pulled her against him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Jack looked into her face and saw a beautiful woman where before he’d only seen a medical professional. The transformation was as startling as it was stunning, and despite his best intentions, he found himself attracted to her. He reached up and touched her face, sliding his fingers back into the soft waves of her hair. He felt her chest rise and fall against his and his body responded as he knew it would. 

“Is there another name I can call you?” he asked quietly. 

“Why?”

“Mac isn’t very feminine, and you look very feminine tonight.”

“You could call me Elizabeth,” she offered.

“That’s you-know-who’s middle name,” he said.

“Oh, right,” she nodded. “I don’t know, what do you like?” she asked. 

“How about Beth,” he offered.

“Yes, Beth is perfect,” she said. “Just between us, though,” she added, and he nodded.

“May I have another drink, Beth?” he asked, and she happily obliged. No one had ever called her Beth, and the way he said it made her feel even more feminine than the soft clothes and French perfume. She poured a double and drank half of it herself before handing the glass to Jack who made his portion disappear quickly.

“Come here, Beth,” he breathed, taking her in his arms again. He leaned his head toward her and closed his eyes. Their lips connected and electricity ricocheted along his nerve endings. She kissed him back, holding on tight as he pressed her against him. 

He slid his hands down her hips and back up her sides, pulling the hem of her shirt out of her waistband as he went. His fingers tucked under her camisole and found skin, and he felt her moan against his mouth. Her soft moans triggered his arousal and soon they were free of the rest of their clothing and tumbling onto the bed. 

She was petite and Jack didn’t want to hurt her, so he rolled her onto his stomach. Their kisses intensified and his hands moved all over her. He touched her soft wet folds and she cried out, biting his lip as he kissed her. She rolled off him and reached down to fondle him, cradling his growing enthusiasm in her small but capable hands and mouth.

“Beth,” he breathed. “How do you know, I mean,” he stammered. 

“I’ve been with a man before,” she said, her voice sultry. “Several, actually. I was young and curious. I enjoyed the sex but not the relationships.”

“Oh,” was all Jack could manage as she continued to touch him. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair again and closed his eyes. 

She moved to straddle him, leaning over him, her hair falling in a curtain around him. “Ready?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he gulped as she settled herself onto him without waiting for his reply. He discovered that she was petite all over, but the tightness felt good around him and he thrust up into her. She writhed above him, as the pressure built inside him. She touched herself and cried out, her release tightening around him even more. One more thrust and he exploded, biting his own lip to keep from alerting the entire hotel of his orgasm. 

She fell forward onto his broad chest, their sweat mingling, her hair cascading all over him. He caressed her back gently as his arousal receded and slipped out of her. His head pounded from the whiskey and the adrenaline, and he needed a drink of water. 

“Be right back,” he said as he rolled her off him and stumbled to the bathroom. The light was off, but he saw his face in the mirror just the same, and his conscience awoke with a vengeance. He gulped down the cool water and returned to the bed, sitting on the edge. She was already tucked under the covers. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked. 

“Only if you want to,” she said.

He patted her leg through the covers and thought for a moment. “I’ll probably go,” he said. 

“I understand,” she said, paused for a moment then added, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, giving her a smile. It was awkward, but he got dressed and tried not to think about what he’d just done. He came back to sit on the edge of the bed before he left. 

“You’re a beautiful woman, Beth,” he said, taking her hand. “Whether this works or not, I hope you find someone to be happy with.” 

“Thank you, Jack, I do, too.” 

“You’ll let me know the results as soon as you have them?”

“I will. May be a couple weeks.”

“That’s okay,” he shrugged. “It’ll take me that long to reconcile what just happened.”

“Me, too,” she remarked and they shared a knowing smile. 

He stood but leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Enjoy the rest of your stay,” he said. “I hear the room service is fantastic.”

She laughed and he let himself out. He hailed a cab back to Wardlow, anticipating a long night with little sleep.   
+++


	4. Chapter 4

My First Choice  
CH 4  
++++

“Oh, my god,” Mac breathed, sitting across from her doctor holding the test results in shaking hands. Her heartrate skyrocketed and a well of emotion bubbled to the surface and threatened to overwhelm her. She swallowed hard.

“Thank you, doctor,” she said, regaining her composure. “This is good news,” she added, although she had known it from the first. Within days of her appointment with Jack she’d started to feel different, and within a few weeks had missed her period and was sick to her stomach every morning. She’d told Jack her hunch, so he would know why she hadn’t set another meeting with him, and he’d taken the news quietly and seriously. From there, it had taken another week for the test results to come back. 

“Are you sure, Elizabeth?” Doctor Schuster asked. 

“Yes, I’m positive,” she said, smiling, while a pair of tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Well, I’m concerned about you having a child without being married. You know how some on the Hospital Board will look at this.”

“I don’t care,” she replied. She’d stopped caring what the Hospital Board thought of her a long time ago. “There are other ways for me to practice medicine. I don’t need a husband to do that.”

“No, that’s true,” Dr. Schuster steepled his fingers. “Well, then, set your first prenatal appointment with the nurse out front on your way out,” he said. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said, standing up and reaching out to shake his hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

She rushed back to the hospital and called the Victoria Police headquarters on Russell Street, where Jack’s office was now, and asked to be put through. 

“Inspector Robinson,” he answered. 

“It’s Mac,” she said without preamble. “Are you available to see me when I complete my rounds?”

“About what time?”

Mac looked at the clock. “Three-thirty. I should be able to get over there about three-forty-five.”

“I’ll be here,” he stated simply.

“See you then,” she said and hung up. She had two hours to complete her rounds, but that would be easy. She took a moment to catch her breath and ponder the news. “A baby,” she whispered in awe and put her hand over her stomach. “Thank you for this, God,” she whispered. “And thank you for Jack Robinson.”

+++

Mac knocked lightly on Jack’s office doorframe and he looked up and smiled. 

“Come in, Doctor.”

She did so, and shut the door behind her. 

“You have some news?” he asked, leaning across his desk, a look of hopeful curiosity on his face. 

“Test result was positive. I’m pregnant.” The excitement and relief bubbled and she bounced on her toes. 

Jack’s smile spread across his face in a slow wave of realization. He got up from his chair and went to her, placing a hand on her arm. “I’m so happy for you, Beth,” he said, the intimate moment bringing out the private name he’d chosen for her.

“Oh, Jack, thank you so much,” she practically jumped into his arms, and he held her for a few moments. A twinge of desire danced in his groin, as her closeness reminded his body of their time together. His conscience swooped in to save the day, however, and he loosened his hold on her. 

“Will you and Phryne be home this evening after dinner? I want to tell her in person.”

“We will, but I’ll excuse myself after you arrive. I know you two have been avoiding each other over this, so I hope now you’ll be able to reconnect. She doesn’t seem to be feeling well these days, and I know she misses you.”

“What’s wrong?” Mac was instantly concerned about her friend’s welfare.

“Not sure. She seems tired much of the time, isn’t eating well, and is has stopped drinking. Says she read something about alcohol causing weight gain,” he shrugged. “She went to the doctor a couple weeks ago, but she said he told her it was just a temporary bout of lethargy or something and she’d be fine soon.”

“Hmmm…,” Mac said, raising an eyebrow. “Did you go to this doctor’s appointment with her?”

“No, I was teaching.”

“I’ll talk to her tonight, then,” Mac said, keeping her counsel about her own suspicions. “In the meantime, thank you again, although I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“You’re welcome, Beth, and I’ll always be honored you chose me.”

“I’ll keep you posted,” she said and reached for the door.

“I look forward to it.”

+++

“Doctor MacMillan to see you,” Mr. Butler said, opening the parlor door to let Mac in.

“Mac,” Phryne’s eyes widened with her smile. “This is a surprise.” 

“Doctor,” Jack said.

“Inspector,” Mac nodded. 

“Care for a drink?” Phryne asked, waving her hand toward Jack who had already picked up the decanter. 

“Yes, please,” she said. “Are you drinking tea?” she looked at Phryne, a note of friendly banter in her air of disgust.

“So unlike me, I know,” Phryne said. “But it settles my stomach these days.”

Jack handed Mac a tumbler of whiskey, his own in his other hand. “I know you ladies probably have a lot to catch up on, so I’ll excuse myself to my study.”

“Don’t go yet, Jack,” Mac said. “I have an announcement to make.”

“Mac?” Phryne said, her eyes widening again. Mac walked over to her and took her hand. 

“I’m pregnant, Phryne,” she said. 

“You are?” Phryne gasped, excitement lighting up her face. “Oh, Mac, that’s wonderful news!” Phryne hopped up and embraced her friend. “Jack! Mac’s pregnant!”

“So I heard,” he smiled, enjoying the excitement between the two friends.

“But you already knew, didn’t you,” Phryne looked at him.

“The Doctor came by my office this afternoon after she got her test results back.”

“Of course she would,” Phryne said, knowing the deal they had worked out. 

“I wanted to come by and tell you in person, Phryne,” Mac said. “And to thank you both. So, glasses – and tea cups – up, everyone,” Mac said. “To Jack and Phryne, my dearest friends, who have sacrificed more than I could ever imagine and given me a gift I cannot repay. I am forever in your debt.”

“Hear, hear,” Jack and Phryne said, and shared a look of mixed emotions. 

“Well, I will excuse myself now,” Jack said. “Congratulations again, Doctor,” he said as he bowed out of the room and shut the door. 

“Oh, Mac, come sit down and let me look at you,” Phryne said, pulling her friend down on the settee with her. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Mac said. “It was hard not sharing everything with you for all this time.”

“Well, there are still some things you don’t ever have to share with me,” Phryne said wryly, taking another sip of tea. 

“We all have secrets we’re going to take to our grave,” Mac said, a small smile curling her lips. A fleeting memory of Jack Robinson, naked in the dark, and calling her Beth in his ragged and breathless whisper, slipped in and out of her consciousness. If they would’ve had to try again, it wouldn’t have taken nearly as much alcohol for her to succumb to his touch. She was deeply grateful they would need no second try, for her sake, and for Phryne’s. 

“And speaking of secrets,” Mac lifted Phryne’s chin with her finger and looked at her pupils with a practiced eye. “How long have you known you’re pregnant, and why haven’t you told Jack?”

“What?” Phryne’s surprised reply make Mac laugh. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t guess?” she asked. “Jack told me this afternoon that you were tired all the time, not eating well, and refusing alcohol. He said you went to the doctor a couple weeks ago who said it was a, what was the phrase? Oh yes, ‘a bout of lethargy’. What kind of nonsense is that?”

“I wanted to wait until after you had your news,” Phryne said. “I didn’t want to ruin your arrangement by turning Jack off to the idea.”

“Why would that matter?”

“The night we proposed the idea to him, after you left, he and I had a long talk and he asked me to consider having a child of our own,” she explained. “I had been so blind, I didn’t even know that was something he’d wanted. And in my heart, I still wanted it, too, just like you always did. I stopped using birth control right then, but didn’t tell him. He asked me about it a few more times, but I put him off. I know it was probably cruel, but I knew it would prod him to say yes to you.”

“You didn’t have to do that for me Phryne,” Mac said.

“Of course I did,” Phryne said, touching her friend’s cheek. 

“When did you know?”

“I missed my period the week before I went to Queenscliff with Aunt P,” Phryne replied, knowing Mac would understand the reference.

“And you’ve kept this to yourself all this time?” Mac asked, and Phryne nodded. 

“And you’ve been able to keep Inspector Robinson – the best detective in the entire Victoria Police Force – from figuring it out?”

“Apparently, so,” Phryne said. “But he’s had a lot on his mind. Especially that weekend I went to Queenscliff.”

“Oh, Phryne,” Mac said and hugged her friend, understanding even more deeply the sacrifice Phryne had made on her behalf. 

“So what are you waiting for now?” Mac asked as she let go of the hug. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, go tell him!” Mac said. 

“I should, shouldn’t I,” Phryne said, her eyes filled with emotion as she sat paralyzed in her seat. 

“C’mon, I’ll go with you,” Mac said, taking her friend by the arm and leading her down the hall to Jack’s study. 

“Jack,” Mac announced as she pulled her friend into the room with her. “Phryne has something to tell you.” Phryne looked at Mac and swallowed, a flash of apprehension in her eyes. “Go on, tell him,” Mac encouraged, but Phryne stared blankly at Jack and Jack cut his eyes back and forth between them. 

“What’s this about?” Jack asked, confused. 

“All right then, I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight,” she said, turning and leaving the room. “I’ll see myself out,” she called from the hall. She shut the front door behind her and left, practically skipping down the steps to her car, her heart lighter than it had been since she was a girl. 

+++

“Phryne?” Jack said, pushing back his chair and holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and came to sit on his lap. “What’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant,” she breathed with all the reverence of a prayer, the weight of her secret lifting off her heart.

“You are? Really?” Jack’s surprised face made her laugh.

“Yes,” she nodded and smiled. “Yes, Jack Robinson, I really am pregnant. I knew before I went to Queenscliff.”

“Oh, Phryne,” he said, his voice husky with emotion. He held her face in his palm, his heart tumbling over and over. “I love you so much,” he said, and kissed her. 

“Jack,” Phryne said after a few moments. “Don’t you have any questions?”

“Not right now,” he said, kissing her again, making her laugh. The beautiful sound filled the room and he realized it had been a while since he’d heard it. He placed a hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes. “This answers all my questions.” he said.

“I love that I get to see this side of you,” she said, smiling. 

“I’ve got another side to show you upstairs,” he said. “If you’re up to it.”

“What side is that?” she asked.

“My naked side,” he teased with a wag of his eyebrows, and she threw her head back and laughed more. They made their way quickly upstairs, the gravity of their personal decisions and sacrifices falling behind them, and celebrated their love with reckless abandon. 

Jack cradled her against him when they were through and rested his hand on her stomach where their baby was growing. “You didn’t have to do this for me, my love,” he said, kissing her tenderly. “But I love that you did.”

“I didn’t just do it for you, Jack,” she said. “I did it for me, too.”

“I was under the impression that you weren’t completely on board with the idea.”

“I had to keep up that appearance until Mac got her news. I didn’t want you to be distracted.”

“Well, that probably would have done it,” he reasoned. 

“Besides,” she continued, turning fully toward him, pressing her body against his, “while you may have been someone else’s first of many choices, you have always been my only choice.”

+++


	5. Of Pirates and Paternity

PART 1

“Time for bed, you two,” Jack said. He scooped up Felicity Jane Robinson and Robin Lee MacMillan, one under each arm, pressed them snugly to his waist and swung them around in the open foyer. The six year olds squealed with delight, their voices echoing off the high-ceilinged space. 

“Oh, you liked that?” Jack said. “Maybe we should go the other way.” He spun the other direction, eliciting more squeals.

“Faster, Daddy!” Felicity cried between gulps of giggles

“Do it again, Uncle Jack!” Robin begged.

“If you rile them up, they won’t fall asleep,” Phryne said, arms crossed, eyebrow arched, and leaning against the parlor door. “Heavens, I opened my mouth and my mother came out,” she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Jack said, setting the children down and shooing them upstairs. “Mothers have been saying that to the fathers of their children at bedtime since the first two humans became parents. You’ve just joined a large and distinguished club.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she asked wryly.

“Lady Margaret is a delightful woman,” Jack said taking her hand and pulling her to him. “If you sound like her once in a while, you should feel grateful.”

“I do, thank you,” she smiled, additionally grateful for the way Jack always made her feel better. “Do you need any assistance with the children?”

“I can manage,” Jack said, kissing her forehead. “You’ve had a long day. Go put your feet up and we’ll call you when it’s tuck-in time.”

“Thank you, darling,” she said. “I’ll just sit in our room and read then.”

Up in the nursery, Jack found Robin buttoning up his pajamas. He was struck again by how much his son resembled him. While he’d been born with his mother’s flaming red hair, Robin had inherited Jack’s straight nose, high cheekbones, and serious nature.

“Felicity’s in the washroom,” Robin said. “I told her not to change in front of me.” Robin had also inherited Jack’s unflinching sense of propriety. Felicity, on the other hand, had inherited Phryne’s penchant for exhibitionism. 

“That’s wise of you,” Jack reassured, sitting next to him on the bed and hugging him close to his side. He longed for the day when the boy was old enough to tell him the truth about how he was brought into the world, not through the love of a husband and wife, but through the intentional care and sacrifice of mutual friends. The longer Jack thought of it, the less difference he saw between the two, and there was no less love for Robin in Jack’s heart because of it. 

It was difficult on Robin, however, as he was already treated differently at school because his mother wasn’t married, and only three adults in the entire world knew who his father was. One day, though, Jack knew, someone was going to see him with Robin and note the resemblance right away. That would be the day the conversations would begin. Until then, he was only “Uncle Jack.” 

“Daddy!” Felicity squealed as she dashed out of the washroom and launched herself into his arms. She was the carbon copy of Phryne in every way, except for the wild and wavy blonde hair that floated like a halo around her cherubic face. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and Jack savored her closeness. Her little arms squeezed his neck and her hair still smelled of warm grass and dappled sunlight from playing outside all day. Having a daughter was a joy he’d never expected. 

“I’ll be right back,” Robin announced and took his turn in the washroom. 

“Tickle me, Daddy!” Felicity demanded, digging her little fingers under his armpits in an attempt to tickle him back.

“I tickled you plenty earlier,” Jack said, stifling a laugh and pulling her hands away. “You’re supposed to be calming down for bedtime. If your mum hears you giggling she’ll get mad at both of us.” 

“I don’t think so,” Felicity said in a conspiratorial whisper.

“Why?” Jack mimicked her tone.

“Because I hear you tickling Mummy at bedtime sometimes.”

“Oh, do you?” Jack replied, worried that he now had two Lady Detectives in his home – a dangerous situation for a man if ever there was one.

“And I hear her laughing so I know she’s not mad about it.”

“Remember how I told you that grown-ups are allowed to do things that children are not?”

“Like drive cars and shoot guns?” The girl never forgot a single conversation, which was challenging for both he and Phryne. They had learned to choose their words carefully, or find times to converse behind closed doors. 

“Yes, like that. Tickle fights at bedtime are also only for grown-ups.”

Felicity sighed dramatically, disappointed but dissuaded for now. “All right, Daddy.” She slid off his lap and started tugging at his shoelaces, switching gears completely. “Shoes off for bedtime stories,” she announced.

“AAARRRRRR!” came the growl of a six-year-old pirate from the washroom door. “Prepare to be boarded, scalawags!” called Robin, and he charged across the room and dove onto the bed.

“Ye’ll not take us without a fight!” Jack insisted with a pirate accent, grabbing Robin and wrestling him onto the mattress. Felicity squealed and jumped on Jack’s back, unable to stay out of the fray.

“Aye, Lass, whose side are ye on?” Jack asked, pulling her off him and playfully holding her hands behind her back. 

“I’ll save you, Lassie!” Robin announced, grabbed a pillow and whacked Jack over the head with it. Jack flopped back on the bed, rolled his eyes back and let his tongue hang out with a guttural sound to indicate he was dead. The children climbed onto his torso and started bouncing and cheering.

“We killed the pirate! We killed the pirate!”

The three were instantly silenced by a voice from down the hall.

“Is everything all right down there?” Phryne called from the master bedroom door. Jack held a finger to his lips to cue the children to keep quiet. 

“Everything’s just fine, darling,” he called back. 

“All right then, I just don’t want to be left out if there are pirates to fight,” she replied with a teasing tone.

“You’re too late, the pirate has been dispatched to Davy Jones’ Locker,” Jack volleyed back. 

“What a shame,” she called and they heard the door shut again. 

Jack grinned at the children and they giggled, thinking they’d snuck one past her. He extracted himself from the bed and helped them get settled. Even though they had a guest room for Robin, the children liked to sleep together in Felicity’s room, facing opposite directions on the bed. For now, they were small enough to still fit, and often Jack or Phryne would find them snuggled together in their sleep when checking on them late at night. 

Jack pulled up a chair near the bed, sat down and propped his stocking feet at the middle of the mattress, as was his custom for bedtime stories. 

“What kind of story are you going to tell us tonight?” Robin asked. “A Zane Gray cowboy story?”

“I want to hear a war story,” Felicity declared, and Jack looked at his fearless daughter with a raised eyebrow. She was just like her mother. 

“Have I ever told you about the Pirate Girls of Collingwood?” Jack asked. 

“Pirate girls?” Felicity asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, and they were the most fearless pirates to rule the waves from Vic Market to the Yarra,” Jack assured her. 

“Kids at school say Collingwood is a bad part of town,” Robin said. 

“Pirates don’t come from toff neighborhoods, Robin,” Felicity asserted and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, the Pirate Girls of Collingwood didn’t care about any of that,” Jack went on. “Their main concern was conquering the high seas, capturing other ships, having sword fights, and sailing away with their hulls bulging with loot.”

“What were their names?” Felicity asked. 

“Ah, there was Captain Anne Bonny, a dark-haired beauty that could strike a man down with just a look from her piercing blue eyes,” Jack said, not knowing that behind him, Phryne had come to lean against the door to listen in. She did it so often that the children never bothered to look up at her anymore, tiptoeing down the hall in her bare feet. Jack was a master storyteller, she’d discovered, and she’d come to love hearing him weave a tale of adventure for the children. Tonight, she was filled with a sweet mixture of warmth and sadness as Jack regaled the children with the stories of that long ago and far away day.

“Then there was Captain Mary Read,” Jack continued. “Smart and cunning and quick with a sword, and her long braids were tied with ribbons as blue as the sea. Together, Anne and Mary sailed the high seas from dawn ‘til dusk.” The children were enraptured by the tale, and Jack was enjoying the telling of it, embellishing his voice to build the excitement. 

“One day, Captain Anne and Captain Mary were approached by a rogue pirate from far off Richmond: Captain ‘Calico Jack’ Rackham. Anne and Mary were not going to let another pirate steal their loot, so they tried to fight him off, Anne with her piercing eyes and Mary with her dangerous sword. But Calico Jack was charming and wily and he convinced Anne and Mary to let him join them, and the three of them sailed off for more adventures.”

“Did they see any sea monsters?” Felicity asked. “Uncle Bert told me there are sea monsters at the edge of the ocean.”

“There may be sea monsters, but Anne, Mary and Calico Jack didn’t see any that day. Instead, they fought off raiding bands of pirates from Abbotsford, Brunswick, and Camberwell. They weathered a great storm that threatened to tear the sails clean off their ship, and they celebrated their grand adventures with a feast fit for a king.” 

“What did they eat for their feast?” Robin asked, involuntarily licking his lips.

“There was a giant ham,” Jack exaggerated. “Delicious cheeses from around the world, and baskets of fruit from every type of tree. The middle of the table was piled with vegetables and nuts, and there were desserts to make your mouth water.”

“Sounds so good,” Robin said, rubbing his stomach. “Makes me hungry just thinking about it.”

“Did they ever get caught?” Felicity asked.

“No, none of the great pirates ever get caught,” Jack said. “But they were soon separated. Captain Calico Jack Rackham returned to Richmond, left his pirating ways behind, joined the navy, and fought bravely for Australia in the Great War. Captain Mary Read sailed off on her own one day, searching for adventure beyond the edge of the sea. Only Captain Anne Bonny continued her reign of plunder and sailors knew her name far and wide. She sailed around the world, had many adventures, collected shiploads of loot, and legend has it that she even fought a sea monster.”

“Wow,” breathed Felicity. “I wanna be like Captain Anne Bonny.” There was no doubt in Jack’s mind that she would be.

“What was the sea monster like that Captain Anne Bonny fought?” Robin wanted to know. 

“He was ugly, and clever, and he’d killed other sailors, and Captain Anne knew she had to make him pay so he would never hurt another sailor ever again. She used her intelligence to capture him and her piercing eyes to paralyze him, and she made sure he was locked up in a cave at the bottom of the ocean forever.” 

“I’m definitely going to be a pirate someday,” Felicity declared. 

“Well, until then,” Jack said standing up and coming to sit on the bed with them. “You’ll need to get some sleep so you can grow up strong and smart. Both of you.”

“That was the best bedtime story, Uncle Jack,” Robin said, snuggling down under the covers. 

“Pirate stories usually are,” Jack said, patting the boy’s head gently. 

“Yeah, Daddy, that was a great story,” Felicity said. 

“I’m glad you both liked it so much,” he replied, pulling the cover up over her shoulders. “I’ll go get your mum for tuck-in,” he added. 

He walked out of the room and saw Phryne leaning against the wall, not far from the door. “Oh, there you are,” he said, then noticed she’d been crying. “What’s the matter, my love?” he asked her quietly, moving her a little farther down the hall so the children wouldn’t hear. 

She couldn’t speak through the strong emotions, all she could manage was to sniff back the tears and wave her hand at her face as if to dry her cheeks. Jack wrapped her in his arms.

“You heard me telling the story didn’t you,” he said, and she nodded. “I’m so sorry, Phryne,” he said. “If I had known you were listening in, I wouldn’t have told it.”

“No, no, it’s all right, Jack,” she whispered. “It was beautiful and wonderful, and thoroughly engrossing. For a moment I almost forgot it was about us.” They shared a smile, the memory of that hot and dusty day in a Collingwood alley would always have special meaning. 

“Come on and say goodnight to the children,” he said, putting his arm around her and leading her back to the nursery. 

“Mummy!” Felicity said, her little arms out for a hug. Phryne knelt and slipped her arms under the girl and hugged her tight. “Are you okay, Mummy?” Felicity asked. 

“Oh, just a little bit of dust got in my eye,” Phryne deflected. “I’m fine. You sleep well, sweetheart.” She rubbed noses with her daughter and kissed her cheeks. 

On the other end of the bed, Jack was kneeling and hugging Robin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and squeezing the boy’s shoulder. 

“Uncle Jack, why do you look at me so seriously sometimes?” Robin asked. Jack swallowed hard, the ache of secret knowledge gripping his heart.

“Because I love you,” he replied, clearing his throat to squelch the lump. “And I love having you visit when your mum is working her night shifts.”

“I love you, too, Uncle Jack,” the boy smiled, and reached up to hug Jack again. Then Phryne and Jack switched places. 

“Good night, Aunt Phryne,” Robin said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, too.”

“Good night, Daddy,” Felicity said with a yawn. Jack hugged her close, kissed her and tucked her back in. 

“I love you, Sunshine,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she yawned again and closed her eyes. Jack picked up his shoes while Phryne turned out the light, and they walked quietly back to their room. 

“It really was wonderful the way you told that story,” Phryne said when they were finally behind the closed door of their bedroom. “Especially how you described Janey. ‘Smart and cunning and quick with a sword.’ That’s how I think of her as well.”

“She will always be a fearless pirate in my mind,” Jack said quietly. “Just like her sister.” He brushed her cheek softly with the back of his fingers. 

“I heard what Robin asked you, about why you look at him so seriously,” she said. “My heart ached for you. I can only imagine how it must make you feel.”

“He’s still too young,” Jack said, turning the focus off himself. “And it’s not my decision when to tell him.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I look forward to that day, too.”

+++  
PART 2

“Mum, I have a question.” Twelve year old Robin Lee MacMillan was sitting in one of the visitor chairs in his mother’s office while she finished some paperwork. It was his habit to meet her there after school and do homework while he waited for her. Today he wasn’t interested in his homework; he had more important things on his mind. 

“What’s that?” Mac asked, not looking up from the file folder she was writing in.

“Am I related to Uncle Jack?”

Mac froze but quickly regained her wits. “I told you, your Uncle Jack and Aunt Phryne are friends of the family. Just like the Collinses are your Uncle Hugh and Aunt Dot.”

“I understand that part,” Robin said, fixing his mother with an intense gaze. “But I want to know why I look so much like him.”

“Oh,” Mac said, letting her pencil fall onto the folder. She rested her arms on her desk, folded her hands, and looked directly at her son. Puberty was hitting him hard, and they’d had many long discussions about life and physical changes, and Mac had been very honest and direct with him. But with those changes, his young face had started to lose its baby fat and the Robinson cheekbones had been set in deep relief. Her smart, perceptive son had noticed the resemblance before anyone else. 

“Well, I believe that’s a conversation we should have with your Uncle Jack,” she said. “Let me see if he’s free.” Mac picked up her phone and called Police headquarters. 

“Assistant Commissioner Robinson,” Jack answered when the call came through.

“Commissioner, it’s Mac.”

“Hello, Doctor, what can I do for you?”

“I’m sitting here with Robin, and he has some important questions. I thought you might want to be included in discussing the answers with him.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Jack replied. “Yes, I would. If you’re available this afternoon, I was just finishing up here.”

“Yes, that would be best,” Mac said. 

“Very well, I’ll see you at Wardlow soon. Thirty minutes?”

“That will be fine, thank you.” They said goodbye and Mac looked across her desk at Robin. “We’re meeting him in thirty minutes at Wardlow.”

“All right, because I was wondering –”

“Don’t say any more about it until we get there,” Mac said, holding up her palm to him. The seriousness of her expression must have been enough to convince him and he leaned back in the chair and huffed an impatient sigh. 

Mac finished writing up the notes in the patient’s folder, closed it, stacked it, and stood up. “All right, let’s go,” she said, taking off her white coat and swapping it for her tweed sport coat and hat. Robin collected his satchel of schoolbooks and followed her out to the car.

They rode over to Wardlow in silence. Exasperation and pent up curiosity emanated from Robin across the seat as he stared blankly out the window, but Mac wasn’t worried. She had a hunch he’d already guessed the truth, but she didn’t want it spoken aloud without Jack in the room. 

She had known this day was coming, but it was a couple years sooner than she’d expected. She and Jack had decided that if it didn’t come up before then, they’d tell Robin the truth on his sixteenth birthday. Now here they were just a few weeks past his twelfth birthday, and Mac chalked it up to her foresight in selecting a truly intelligent man to be her child’s father. Robin was already insightful and perceptive, just like Jack, and showing signs of true brilliance in his science classes. Mac couldn’t be prouder, and yet, Robin’s perceptiveness also made him a sensitive soul, and she worried about how he would receive the news he was about to hear. 

+++

“Good afternoon, sir,” Mr. Butler greeted Jack and took his coat and hat. “Can I fix you a drink?”

“Not at the moment,” Jack said. “Is Phryne home?”

“No, she and Miss Felicity have gone out for some shopping.”

“Good. Doctor MacMillan and Robin will be here soon and you can bring us some tea. Then we’ll need to meet privately in the parlor with no interruptions. Not even Miss Fisher or Felicity.”

“Yes, sir,” Mr. Butler said. “I’ll start on that tea right away.”

Jack was tempted to pour himself a drink just to calm down as he was filled with both joy and trepidation. He was thrilled to finally have arrived at the moment when Robin would no longer have to call him “Uncle Jack”, but he worried about how the boy would take the news. The main thing Jack wanted Robin to know, no matter what, was how much he loved him. 

He paced the parlor while he waited, unable to calm his nerves. His mind replayed images of Robin from recent weeks all the way back to the day he was born. Jack hoped he’d been a good father, even if it was only for one or two days a week, and he hoped Robin would understand that was what he’d been trying to do. 

Jack was looking out the window when Mac’s car pulled up out front and he watched her and Robin approach the house. Mr. Butler was waiting and opened the door for them and ushered them into the parlor, rolling a tea cart in behind them and shutting the doors as he exited the room. 

“Good afternoon, Commissioner,” Mac said, helping herself to tea.

“Hello, Uncle Jack,” Robin said with a smile and came over to give Jack a hug. 

“Have some tea,” Jack said to the boy and Mac poured two more cups. “How’s school going this week?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation casual even though he was too restless to sit and chose to lean on the mantle instead. 

“It’s all right,” Robin said, stirring his tea, and taking a spot on the settee next to his mother. “I got full marks on my math and science tests this week, but my history teacher is an idiot.”

“What have I told you about calling names?” Mac corrected.

“That seems harsh,” Jack said, eyebrows raised, willing to accept someone being an idiot when presented with the proper evidence. 

“He was telling us about the Police Strike of ’23, but he was wrong about it. I tried to tell him the truth, but he told me everything we needed to know about it was in our textbook. Well, the textbook is wrong, too.”

“You have to understand, Robin, not every textbook includes all sides of the story. What I’ve told you about my experience doesn’t include every side of it either. I’d like to see your textbook and meet your teacher just the same.”

“We didn’t come here to talk about my grades, though,” Robin said, boldly looking right at Jack, and Jack saw for the first time what suspects must see when he was interrogating them. 

“No, I don’t think you did,” Jack replied, giving the look right back, secretly pleased that Robin didn’t flinch but the corner of the boy’s mouth lifted ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

“This afternoon,” Mac began, interrupting their staring contest, “Robin asked me if he was related to you, Commissioner.” Jack turned to look at her and she continued. “He says he’s noticed some similar facial features between you.”

“That’s very perceptive of you, Robin,” Jack said. “However, I will defer to you, Doctor, to fully answer Robin’s question.”

“Very well,” Mac said, turning in her seat and looking her son in the eye. “Robin, remember how I told you that I would never marry a man?”

“Yes, I remember,” Robin said. 

“And we’ve discussed the biology of reproduction at length.”

“Yes, and you told me that you wanted a child so much that you had to be with a man.”

“That’s right,” Mac nodded and took a deep breath. “Well, Jack Robinson was that man.”

Robin’s eyes widened for a moment and he looked back and forth between Jack and his mother. Mac stole a sideways look at Jack, but his face was studiously impassive. She looked back at Robin as the boy’s face broke out in a massive smile.

“I knew it!” Robin said, jumping out of his chair in excitement. “I knew it, I knew it!” He rushed to Jack and threw his arms around him. “And you’re not my uncle you’re my dad!”

“Yes, that’s right,” Jack managed to say through the lump choking his throat. He held his son tight, the tears breaking free and running down his face. “I love you so much, Robin,” he said, his voice shredded by the emotion of the moment and barely above a whisper. 

“I love you, too, Dad,” Robin said, and Jack’s knees threatened to buckle. Everything he’d done for Robin, the emotional sacrifices, the hours spent playing and teaching and pouring himself into the boy had always been worth it, but to hear those words on Robin’s lips was a dream come true. 

Jack held the boy’s face in his hands and smiled. “I’ve been waiting twelve years to hear you say that.”

“I’ve been saying it in my head since I was little,” Robin admitted. “If I could have picked the best dad, it would be you.”

The only thing Jack could do in response was hug Robin again. 

Mac watched the interaction play out through her own tear-filled eyes. She knew Jack would never allow himself to become so emotional in front of anyone other than Phryne, but she also knew how much Jack loved Robin. She had hoped Robin would be accepting of the news, but his overjoyed reaction filled her with deep gratitude. Her hunch was right all those years ago: Jack Robinson was the best choice to be the father of her child. 

+++

Phryne and Felicity bustled into the house, arms loaded down with shopping bags, smiling and laughing about their day at the shops. 

“I can’t wait to show Daddy my dress for the school party,” Felicity said as Mr. Butler helped them with their packages. 

“Mr. Butler, is Doctor MacMillan here? That’s her car out front, isn’t it?” Phryne asked. 

“The Commissioner, the Doctor and Master Robin are meeting in the parlor, Miss, and asked not to be disturbed by anyone.”

“They are?” Phryne said, looking over at the parlor doors. “Why?”

“I don’t know, Miss, but the Commissioner was very insistent that not even you or Miss Felicity were to be allowed in.”

“I see,” Phryne mused, then changed the subject. “Felicity, let’s go upstairs and put all our things away. When your father and Robin are ready to see us, they’ll let us know.” 

Upstairs in Felicity’s room, Phryne broached the subject carefully with her daughter. “Do you remember when I explained to you about how babies are made, and also about how Doctor Mac doesn’t want to be with men?”

“Yes, I remember, why?”

“Well, you also asked me how Doctor Mac had Robin, if she didn’t want to be with men.”

“Yes, I remember that, and you said you couldn’t tell me who Robin’s father was,” Felicity nodded. “Why are we talking about it now?”

“Because I believe that’s related to what they’re discussing in the parlor,” Phryne said. 

“You mean how Dad is also Robin’s dad?”

“How did you know?” Phryne asked, taken by surprise.

“Really, Mum,” Felicity said with a very twelve-year-old eye roll. “All you have to do is look at them side-by-side. Robin looks just like Dad.”

“That’s true,” Phryne nodded, then sat on the bed and took her daughter’s hands in her own. “How do you feel about that?” she asked. 

“Happy,” the girl grinned. “I love having Robin as my brother, well, half-brother. I’ve always kind of felt like he was.”

“It makes your father and me very happy that you two love each other so much.”

“But Mum, Robin’s and my birthdays are only a month apart. Wasn’t that kind of awkward for you and Dad and Doctor Mac?”

“Yes, it was, at first. But it was a decision we made, knowing full well what it would mean. Doctor Mac is our friend, and we wanted to help her achieve her dream of being a mother. At the time, I wasn’t really thinking about having any children of my own, but when I realized it was something your father really wanted, well, I found myself wanting it, too. It was just a coincidence that your birthdays are so close together.”

“Was it hard to share Daddy with Doctor Mac?”

“A long time ago, way before you were born, I would have said no, not at all. But once your father and I were committed to each other, it got harder and harder as time went on. I could never allow it now, but I’m glad I did then. Having Robin in our family was worth it.”

“Thank you for that, Mum,” Felicity said. “I couldn’t imagine our family without him.”

“Excuse me, Miss,” Mr. Butler said from the doorway. “The Commissioner would like to see you both in the parlor now.”

“We’ll be right down,” Phryne said and then hugged Felicity. “I don’t know for certain what they’re talking about, so we’ll go in there like we don’t know anything, okay?”

“Sure, Mum,” Felicity said with another eye roll, but smiled and followed Phryne downstairs. 

+++

“Felicity,” Robin greeted her with a big hug when she and Phryne walked into the parlor. He also gave Phryne a hug, then took Felicity’s hand. “Come sit down, I have something to tell you.”

Jack and Mac were seated in the two side chairs and Phryne shared looks with both of them. She noticed that while both were smiling, their eyes were pink and puffy. She hadn’t seen Jack this emotional since the day Felicity was born, and her heart filled with affection. She went to sit on the arm of his chair and lace her fingers with his. 

“Felicity,” Robin was saying, holding the girl’s hand as they shared the settee. “I have something very important to tell you. I could have let your mum and dad tell you, but I wanted to tell you myself.”

“All right,” she said.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain, but,” Robin took a breath, then looked Felicity in the eyes. “I just found out that Uncle Jack – I mean, your father – is also my father. Isn’t that marvelous?”

“Oh, Robin, it’s wonderful,” Felicity smiled, gripping both of Robin’s hands in hers.

“You’re not surprised?”

“No, I guessed it a long time ago.”

“That means you’re my half-sister, you know,” Robin clarified. 

“You’ve always felt like a brother to me,” she nodded, and they hugged each other. Fresh tears sprung up in all the adults’ eyes as the weight of their family secret was lifted. 

“Mum and Un – uh, Dad – say we still have to keep it a secret among us,” Robin said, letting go of Felicity.

“I know,” Felicity nodded. “Some people in this world just wouldn’t understand.”

“And I’m still going to have to call Dad “Uncle Jack” in public,” Robin explained. 

“And people are still going to say unkind things about you,” Felicity said, placing a comforting hand on Robin’s cheek. 

“That’s all right,” Robin said. “At least now I know for sure they’re wrong.”

Phryne stole a look at Jack as the children talked, the silent tears on his face causing a lump in her own throat. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, “Congratulations, Jack.” He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight, sniffed, and brushed his cheeks with his other hand. 

Felicity stood and stepped toward Jack. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Sunshine,” Jack sniffed and smiled. She reached for his hand and he took it, and she alighted on his knee. 

“Thank you for giving me a brother. It’s the best gift ever.” She wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck and he held her tight. He caught Robin’s eye over Felicity’s shoulder and waved the boy over and into a three-way embrace, causing his heart to soar. 

Phryne went over to give Mac a hug as well, both of them brushing back more tears. 

“Thank you, Phryne,” Mac said. “None of this would be possible without you.”

“Nonsense,” Phryne deflected with a wave of her hand. Whether Mac’s statement was true or not, the best thing in life was seeing her loved ones happy. She excused herself and poked her head out the parlor door. 

“Mr. Butler,” she said, seeing him setting the table in the dining room and walking over to him. 

“Yes, Miss.”

“We’ll be having five for dinner tonight,” she told him.

“Already working on it, Miss,” he smiled and waved his hand at the table set for five. “And I must say, I’m so pleased that Master Robin now knows he’s a full-fledged member of the family.”

“How did you know?” Phryne narrowed her eyes at her shrewd employee.

“We all knew, Miss. There’s no denying who that boy’s father is.”

“Who is ‘we all’?” Phryne asked. 

“Myself, Bert and Cec, Mrs. Collins – although Inspector Collins doesn’t want to believe the Commissioner would do such a thing – and even your Aunt Prudence knew, although you can imagine her comments.”

“Those Robinson cheekbones are hard to hide,” Phryne commented. 

“Quite right. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Miss.”

Phryne walked back to the parlor and leaned on the door frame for a moment, watching her loved ones interact. If anyone had asked her in 1928 where she would be in 15 years, this would have been the farthest from her mind. The world was at war again, and she and Jack were closing in on their fiftieth birthdays, but here, in this house, her world was at peace and she felt young and hopeful and blessed. 

++Fini++


End file.
